Player-owned house
A player-owned house can be created, expanded, and upgraded by members. It is the result of a players efforts in the Construction skill. If you or any other player dies within a house (via the combat room or dungeon rooms), they will retain all their items. Notable Features *A kitchen allows various levels of shelves, which contain unlimited kettles, teapots, gilded cups, beer glasses, cake tins, bowls, pie dishes, pots, and chef's hats. These allow you to make tea with the various other items in the kitchen which gives a temporary boost to construction. At level 67 construction the best shelves can be made. You can also cook here if you wish, and re-building oak larders is a good method of training construction. * A Dining Room's most notable feature is the bell-pull (level 26), which allows you to summon your servant quickly. Placing the dining room and therefore bell-pull close to the kitchen or the workshop is recommended, so that the butler can be summoned quickly so they can go to the bank or sawmill for you. * The workshop allows you to build flat-pack furniture at your workbench, make clockwork toys at the clockmakers bench, repair barrows armour, and less significantly, paint steel and rune armour (this makes them untradeable), and make banners. * You must have 2 bedrooms if you wish to hire a servant. * The study has a lectern (levels 47, 57 and 67), which allows you to make magic tablets, providing you have some soft clay, and the runes to cast the spell required. The eagle lectern is used for teleport spells, whilst the demon lectern is used for enchantment spells. The best eagle lectern can create: Level 1 enchant, Varrock Teleport, Lumbridge Teleport, Falador Teleport, Camelot Teleport, Ardougne Teleport, Watchtower Teleport, and House Teleport. * The Quest hall may contain an Amulet of Glory on the wall, which will give you unlimited teleports. This is useful for quick banking once you are finished in your house. * The costume room can be amazingly helpful in storing items that would normally be taking up room in the bank. Considering that all items in this room may be made flat-pack at a workbench, any player may have the best costume room. * The chapel may contain an altar, up to a gilded altar (requires 75 construction). In addition to being able to recharge prayer at this altar, players may also train prayer here, by using bones with the altar. With one marble incense burner lit, it gives 300% Prayer experience per bone. When both are lit, it gives 350% Prayer experience * With a Portal Chamber a player can create portals with any teleports available to them. In particular, you can also create a Kharyll portal, which teleports the player to Canifis. Restrictions * Houses may have up to 20 rooms. * Houses may have up to 3 levels, 1 below ground and 2 above. * To add a room on the second floor, you must have a room on the ground floor already. If you then decide that the room below needs removing/replacing, you must first remove the room on the second floor(doesnt work with gardens). * You cannot remove a costume room until all the items in it have been removed. Category:Construction